guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Feardrake
Hello! Im new here. Kthnxbye Feardrake 18:52, 23 November 2007 (UTC) :Ohaider --- -- (s)talkpage 19:56, 23 November 2007 (UTC) OMG tyvm kthnxbye Feardrake 21:29, 23 November 2007 (UTC) The "official" Guild wiki=phail. I srsly think that the official wiki is crap. (No offense to people or admins who like it) at least people can have their own opinion without getting frenzysmited, or ignored. I mean look at this http://wiki.guildwars.com/wiki/User_talk:Ryudo Then they made some silly policy, because he was saracastic on one of his comments, and then a war broke out. basically thats ghey. just for being sarcastic, a user gets ignored and shit, and admins dont care! I mean, WTF is that? he told people to not put automatic welcomes on his userpages, they did, he got mad and people said he was phail. WTF, again. Now look on some of the pages on the official wiki. Now look at our guild wiki we love and know. Some similarities? YES! cpoy-paste from ours to theirs. I dunno of we let them do this, but who cares? they should do their own stuff, not just take it off another page. EDIT: I forgot to sign. Feardrake 22:46, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :No offense to that wiki at all, but I totally agree with you.-- (Talk) ( ) 22:48, 27 November 2007 (UTC) ::FUCKIN YEA!!! Feardrake 22:50, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :::yea, here's my old talk page::. Some of the reason that I prefer this one. That, and someone posted a picture of their asshole on my talk page, so yeah.-- (Talk) ( ) i22:51, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :::: That raptors user would put a link that if clicked would show you goatse (the guy stretching his asshole)and all they did was take it off and ban him for a while. I say again, WTF? Feardrake 22:56, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :::::He tried coming here, too, and annoying Ryudo. I immediately banned him for a month.-- (Talk) ( ) 22:57, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :::::: Raptors needs to be fucking perma-banned. Once on one place is bad, but again? Fuck you raptors.Feardrake 23:09, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::As much as I hate what he's doing, sorry to say that you're kinda breakin' GW:NPA. Not gonna ban you or anything, just giving you a warning ;). And you can trust that if he ever trolls here again, I'll perma-ban him faster than you can IDS farm.-- (Talk) ( ) 23:12, 27 November 2007 (UTC) Eh sorry. BTW: IDS farm=very slow (for me at least) :Np. How about, umm... faster than you can go through prophecies 10x. JUST playin'.-- (Talk) ( ) 23:18, 27 November 2007 (UTC) ---- sig help? Hey can anyone help me get a cool signature, like many people here? i want one with a pic of obsidian flesh and my name,if someone nice could do that and give me the code, i would be happies. Feardrake 23:13, 1 December 2007 (UTC) : Feardrake. Put that code into your preferences and turn raw signatures on. -- (Talk) ( ) 23:49, 1 December 2007 (UTC) ooh ty!you rock man Feardrake. 23:56, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :Np, and, I know.-- (Talk) ( ) 23:56, 1 December 2007 (UTC) wow, first person ever to know hes awesome. thats pretty 1337. -- Feardrake. 00:00, 2 December 2007 (UTC) :More like egocentric ;) --- -- (s)talkpage 08:43, 2 December 2007 (UTC) ::Saying MP is egocentric is like saying the earth orbits the sun.-- igathrashTalk^ 04:46, 3 December 2007 (UTC) ::the earth orbits me. lulz. -- Feardrake. 13:49, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :::Rong. 42 I''' am the answer to life, the universe, and everything.-- (Talk) ( ) 16:49, 8 December 2007 (UTC) ::::NO WAI! HAXX! -- Feardrake. 16:53, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :::::I am haxx -- (Talk) ( ) 16:54, 8 December 2007 (UTC) i liekz ping pong and wrestling lolz, they are fun sports. -- Feardrake. 15:46, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :Pong > Pingpong --- -- (s)talkpage 16:21, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :: /disagree, pingpong > pong -- (Talk) ( ) 17:11, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :::! HOW? -- Feardrake. 17:14, 8 December 2007 (UTC) ::::How what?-- (Talk) ( ) 17:15, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :::::I mean what viper said. But mp, i totally agrees with you. -- Feardrake. 17:19, 8 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Ok, goodz-- (Talk) ( ) 17:20, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::It is because Pong is a no-livized version of Pingpong. And Nolivation is gud. :D (Nolivation=making a game of a sport ;) ) --- -- (s)talkpage 18:37, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :::::: O.o weirdo -- Feardrake. 18:40, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::You kinda like totally asked for an explanation in a weird manner. So I HAD to answer in a weird manner. Off to do anoth (long, I fucked up all weapons) round of Worms 2, later --- -- (s)talkpage 18:42, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Big wurds hurt my head. -- Feardrake. 18:48, 8 December 2007 (UTC) Don't worry... My userpage is only temporary. I was acting immaturely to others, and I felt the need to apologize.-- (Talk) ( ) 19:39, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :Ok, Its just that its you and Warwicks pages that make me laugh alot.. but when I saw that yours was gone, I freaked out. -- Feardrake. 19:44, 8 December 2007 (UTC) ::Well, Warwick's is basically just a compilation of every user page on the wiki.-- (Talk) ( ) 19:46, 8 December 2007 (UTC) ::^^True dat -- Warwick (Talk) ( ) 19:47, 8 December 2007 (UTC)^^ :::Oh warw, I support your request for adminship. -- Feardrake. 19:53, 8 December 2007 (UTC) Just so you're aware of it There's a policy on this wiki called GW:NPA that says you can't insult someone personally. Please try to refrain yourself from insulting in the future. Thank you! gl&hf -- (Talk) ( ) 20:36, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :Yes, I know about GW:NPA . Its just that Mr Ex Vandal was being retarded and acting like i was kidding, But i was serious about my comments. Sorry for breaking that policy. -- Feardrake. 20:40, 8 December 2007 (UTC) OMG OMG OMG No one prolly saw it on my userpage, So click! -- Feardrake. 11:34, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :I lol'd [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'''Entrea Sumatae]] [Talk] 23:07, 12 December 2007 (UTC) Hai2u2v2! How do you like my work over at PvX? --- -- (s)talkpage 11:52, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :Never am see you there! I do have a account there, FerDarke! -- Feardrake. 12:04, 9 December 2007 (UTC) ::I meant: How do you like what I made of your char page there... lulz :P --- -- (s)talkpage 12:05, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :::Wait, I phail... It was fire Tock... :P Nvm --- -- (s)talkpage 12:07, 9 December 2007 (UTC) ::::What char page? -- Feardrake. 12:11, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Nothing, just ignore. I was screwing up. Fire Tock asked me to fix his char page (he really screwed it), but I mixed him up with you. So, yeah, just ignore. You may delete this :D --- -- (s)talkpage 12:13, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :::::: I might need help too. -- Feardrake. 02:26, 12 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::How do you mix anyone up with fire tock? He's so 1337. :D Lord Belar 02:33, 12 December 2007 (UTC) You+warwick Do you want the first, cropped image? Or can that one be deleted? --Shadowcrest 20:23, 9 December 2007 (UTC) I WANTS BOTH! -- Feardrake. 20:24, 9 December 2007 (UTC) Your sig Please take a look at http://gw.gamewikis.org/index.php?title=Special%3APrefixindex&from=Fear&namespace=2&=Go. This doesn't factor in usernames that might not begin with "Fear", but still has that word as a prominent part of their nick. I would advise, at the minimum, to reupload your sig image to , while still keeping the original wording "Fear". That way a simple mousehover would show the filename, where your full nick is contained. Alternately, keep your full nick in textual form next to the nick image (I'm seeing just the image and no text on your posts on Gem's talk page). -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 13:22, 12 December 2007 (UTC) : Can I just put my Img (Fear) and put drake in all caps?-- DRAKE 21:44, 12 December 2007 (UTC) ::I re-uploaded to that.(Except the jpg part is in caps) 21:51, 12 December 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah this is much better, thank you. (-: -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 22:50, 12 December 2007 (UTC) Hey So hows it going? It has been such a long time since I've talked to you. Bloodfire :Ya, I know. I basically gave up AQ(Which is pretty dumb, since I am level 94)and I dont visit GP forums much either. I just stick to the wiki and GW.. jeez I am addicted.. -- 01:45, 16 December 2007 (UTC) ::Aren't we all? Lord Belar 04:00, 16 December 2007 (UTC) ::: *Raises Hand* -- (Talk) ( ) 04:01, 16 December 2007 (UTC) ::::lol Cress Arvein(Talk) 04:02, 16 December 2007 (UTC) :::::The game I gave up. I was insanely good at it too. -- 05:44, 16 December 2007 (UTC) lol'd WHat part did you lol about (my guestbook) RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 12:52, 24 December 2007 (UTC) : how you basically copied marcopolo's. And whose head is that on it? -- 12:55, 24 December 2007 (UTC) ::Dvorak RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 15:00, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :::Who is Dvorak? lol? -- 17:55, 27 December 2007 (UTC) ::::/terribly injure-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk^ 20:49, 27 December 2007 (UTC) Yo Hello, , and welcome to Guildwiki! Thanks for I hope you like GuildWiki (It's better than the offical one, but don't tell them that!). I've compiled a list of stuff that you might like to look at: *Our policy, best to read up so you don't attract anger from a seasoned GuildWiki User. (By the way, there not ment to be angry, so let me know if they are!) *Editing tutorial *How to help us here at GuildWiki *Confusing Terms, both in-game and out * , I'll be more than happy to help any issues you have there Please sign your messages on talk pages using four tildes (~~~~) this will insert your username and the date. If you need help, check out Request assistance and the FAQ or ask me on . Welcome to the wiki! RT | Talk 20:45, 27 December 2007 (UTC) :yaaaaaaaaaaay! -- 20:47, 27 December 2007 (UTC) Well my friend asked for me if that counts.I didnt ask em my self but he said i could use it. =pHailYourSuperior 16:40, 28 December 2007 (UTC) Previous edit SLAP for raping: User talk:76.109.105.203 please don't use that language here. RT | Talk 20:49, 27 December 2007 (UTC) :kk! -- 20:49, 27 December 2007 (UTC) wishlist I can sell you a r10 ele sword 40k IGN Legolas Elvenbow (Omfg rank ten guy 19:38, 28 December 2007 (UTC)) dere iz a show preview button, you know :P --Shadowcrest 00:32, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :ORLY? tELL ME SOMETHING I DIDNT KNOW! -- 00:37, 31 December 2007 (UTC) ::Then phail here less plx :P --Shadowcrest 00:57, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :::egh...! you're a madman! this is madness!-- 00:58, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Happy New Year Everybody who wrote something in my userpage recieved this message Vega Underdark 18:44, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Thanks for your comment on my userpage Your welcome.. ... for me phixing your userpage. Marco phails@coding. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 19:38, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :Thanks you! AS a gift, You can steal those earth shaking/devastating pyramids. -- 19:39, 31 December 2007 (UTC) ::Pretty. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 19:40, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :::Hehe, stolen from the official gw2 wiki. -- 19:40, 31 December 2007 (UTC) ::::HEY! The qq me a river, build a bridge, and get over it's mine!-- (Talk) ( ) 19:52, 31 December 2007 (UTC) (ri) stole too much. srry. -- 19:54, 31 December 2007 (UTC) RfC Can you at least mark your edits regarding the requests for coolness minor? They're userspace, its common courtesy. --Shadowcrest 02:20, 1 January 2008 (UTC) :Oky dad! -- 02:22, 1 January 2008 (UTC) ::If it was just a couple edits, I wouldn't care. However, you all have completely filled RC, and the only edits I saw marked minor were mine. --Shadowcrest 02:26, 1 January 2008 (UTC) :::god! i keep forgetting! -- 02:37, 1 January 2008 (UTC) bck hola About the dervish naming scheme About the dervish naming scheme userbox you have, my dervish's name is Grenths Fate. :P Lost-Blue 15:43, 21 January 2008 (UTC) :Mines named White N Nurdy (iirc). --- -- (s)talkpage 15:44, 21 January 2008 (UTC) ::kool, just that in my guild they all were named Grim Reaper, scythe, derv or something. You could always tell the were a derv. Except this one time there was this guy that had scythe and grim in his name, but he was a sin o.O :::A/D scythesin much? :P --- -- (s)talkpage 21:14, 3 February 2008 (UTC) http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/User_talk:Gigathrash#Make_an_adminz.21 He changed it.--19px‎[[User:Spam King|'''Spam]][[User talk:Spam King|King]] 03:35, 17 February 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at '''http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 23:59, December 1, 2010 (UTC)